A weird world
by lyra133
Summary: Everyone is human! The school is completely mess up... Edward and Alice are tortured for being losers... but then Isabella Swan arrives... will she be able to change the school dinamic or is she going to end just like them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I looked down to the floor, I felt like I was going to die if i went through with this, I never really liked to be the center of things and that was exactly what was going to happen. New girl always receive more attention, and I hate it. I haven't change, I was popular? Yeah. I was fun? Yeah. That doesn't mean I want everybody looking at me, it kind of freaks me out.

When mi mom first told me she believed that my life living with my dad would be better, I actually felt like killing her. How the hell does she know that?! I don't know. I've never really bonded with Charlie before and I didn't really want to start, I do love him, he is my dad, but he is just so weird when he is around me, it's like he doesn't know where the hell he is standing.

Earlier that morning he actually hugged me and when I looked at him he was blushing like a crazy. I'm his daughter the least he can do is hug me. Or so I assume. I've never had a relationship with Charlie.

I was still standing outside the school when cars started to arrive. I decided to go in and escape from the other students. I would have to deal with them later, why would I want to hurry things up?

My earphones where already on my ears, so I just turned my ipod on and turned the music as loud as it could go. I didn't want to be doing this, but here I was. I was going to kill my mom next time we talk.

I took my earphones out and entered the little office (for a place so expensive with only rich kids as students it was a really small office) and went straight for the woman sitting behind the desk, she looked at me as if I was the weirdest thing she ever saw but then smiled.

"How can I help you?" she asked, I had to stopped myself before I started laughing, her voice was so nasal and impolite that it was disturbing.

"I'm new here" I said with my voice even.

"Oh right" she said "Isabella Swan"

"Yep" I said and she smiled.

"I'm Mrs. Donald" she said "I'm the secretary here is your schedule and a map of the school. Hope you don't get lost"

I smiled at her and then turned around, I hated her already.

He hallways was striking with people when I came out.

Suddenly everything went quiet and everyone was looking at me, I felt myself blush, but then I started walking without looking back.

I stepped in front of my locker and opened it, my bag was really heavy so I put all of my copybooks there except for one.

My schedule was actually good and I was really looking forward to classes.

First period I had Art (my favourite subject), second period I had History, third I had advances English, fourth period I had math and after lunch p.e.

I looked back a couple of times and caught some people staring at me, I stared right back at them until they looked away. I smiled.

Classes were really boring today, not because the taught them wrong, but because everyone kept asking me this stupid questions that I had to answer with a smile. I didn't want to seem rude.

The bell rang, it was time for lunch.

My English classmate, Jessica Stanley, was walking next to me talking like a crazy person (I actually thought she was). I really tried to ignore her but it wasn't possible, I even found myself laughing a couple of times. Of course I was laughing at her, not with her.

We got our lunch and I sat in a table with some of Jessica's friends.

"So" I said looking hard in my mind for something to talk about "Why don't you tell me how things work around here?"

"Okay" she said excited, ready for gossip, and looked at the girl sitting next to her, Lauren Mallory.

Jessica cleared her throat and Lauren smiled.

"First" Jessica said "We have the popular ones"

She pointed toward a table full of cheerleaders and football players.

"The most popular ones are Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen, and they are like the most famous family on campus" Lauren said.

"Then there's us" Jessica said "Normal folks"

"And then the losers" Lauren said and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked them and they looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Well the losers from this school are not other than the sibling of the famous couple" Lauren said and I looked at her confused.

"Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen and Alice Cullen" Jessica said.

"Losers" Lauren said shaping her hand in and L in her forehead the cracked laughing, I only smiled.

"Why are they losers?" I asked "Shouldn't they be popular?"

"Yeah" Lauren said "They should but they are really weird".

"Jasper is a senior and Rosalie's twin he is really smart but doesn't talk at all, stays all day writing in his journal, is pathetic" Jessica said and took a sip of her coke "and when he is not doing that he is staring at Alice. They are together"

"Alice is Alice" Lauren continued "She is all hyper and stuff like that, but she is like totally annoying and a pain in the ass. Nobody want her as her friend, she bored the crap out of us.

"And then there's Edward" Lauren continued and sighed.

"Edward" Jessica said "Is gorgeous but he is the weirder of all. He hears all day to his ipod, never talks to anyone, never looks toward anyone, only to Jasper, Alice and Emmett, and he wears all this black cloth"

"Oh" I said. They did sound weird, but they were just different. I kind of wanted to talk to them

"Where they in any of my classes?" I asked they looked at me and smiled, they knew I wasn't paying attention to any my classes.

"Both Edward and Alice are in Art with us" Lauren said.

"Edward is with us in English" Jessica said.

"And I think all three of them are in P.E last period" Lauren said.

I looked at them and smiled. I liked having friends who knew a lot about what was going on here. I hated to be the new girl. In my last school I was the one sitting on a football player lap, and was the most envied girl in campus. I was like Rosalie Hale, only that she had blond hair and I didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

P.E was so boring I was actually thinking in committing suicide. Everyone thought they were just SO good! And they just weren't. The ball hit them everywhere and I looked at them like an idiot from were I was sitting.

Coach didn't even let me play. He said I should watch first and then play. I wanted to smack his little head. Of course I played this stupid thing before, you just have to eliminate persons from the other group by hitting them with the ball. How hard was that?!

I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and started reading my book, Carrie by Stephen King, one of the best books ever by the way. I also was listening to my ipod, and trying to ignore the complains coming from the gym.

I saw how they treated the "losers" and I felt sorry for them, even though it was obvious they didn't care. They just tried not to get hit by the millions of balls that came into their path.

Tori Amos started playing on my ipod and I sang along, I was lost in thought until I heard the coach yelling at me that it was time for me to leave.

The gym was almost empty and I felt like a complete moron.

I walked to the parking lot and got in my car, Charlie wasn't going to be home, I knew that he was working, he was ALWAYS working.

I arrived and made myself something to eat, and I felt like I was going to die if a didn't get some rest, I was thinking on a nap, but that clearly didn't work since I woke up at fucking 6 am next morning.

I watched my hair carefully and straighten it up, I liked it really straight, I didn't know why, since everyone told me that I also looked pretty good naturally.

School was already full when I pulled in, dark clouds were on the sky and I cursed them. Why on Earth does it rain so much here?!

I walked immediately to Art, I was late, a thing that usually happens when you are a lazy girl like me.

The teacher was sitting on her desk when I came in and she looked at me confused.

"Sorry I'm late" I said "Had trouble starting my car"

"Sure Isabella" she said to me and then went back to drawing.

I smiled, I loved drawing, it was my only talent, and I was damn good at it too, everyone thought so, they said I had the talent to see how everything works and catch it in the paper without much trouble, I even won some awards.

Jessica's table was already full and she looked at me pleading for me to forgive her, I smiled at her to let her know I wasn't mad, I actually was happy, the only place left was next to Alice and Edward.

"Hello" I said and they both looked up at with surprised looks.

"Em… hi" Alice said and Edward nodded.

"I was thinking maybe I could sit here" I said and they looked at each other "If you don't mind, of course"

"Sit" Alice said exited and I smiled "You are Isabella Swan aren't you?"

"Well yeah" I said, I was like the only new kid, it had to be obvious.

"Great" she said and smiled, I smiled to, she had one of those wonderful smiled that make you al woozy inside and made you want to hug her.

I fought those feeling and started freaking out… she was so nice, why would she be a loser? maybe she was some kind of stalker, or a murderer. I blocked those ridiculous thoughts out of my head.

"You are?" I asked her faking not knowing.

"I'm Alice Cullen" she said happily, relieved that I didn't know already "And this is my stupid brother Edward"

"Hi" I said to him and he smiled at me.

OH MY GOD. I thought Alice's smile was cool, but Edward's was… just so different, besides he had this piercing green eyes that kind of looked inside of my soul every time he looked at me.

I was feeling my blood pressure grow and I prayed to god for him to be good to me and let me survive this lesson without fating.

I just wanted Edward to be with me. But I knew that first I had to know who the hell he was, because the truth was that he was a complete mystery, and it was my job to find out what was it all about.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So" Alice said staring at me with confused big eyes.

"So…" I said looking up from my drawing.

"What are you doing sitting here?" she asked and I looked back at her as if she was crazy, I felt sorry for her, I mean it was obvious she knew what people said about her, it didn't seem to bother her though.

"What do you mean?" I asked her and was very happy when I noticed it actually sounded casual.

"Meaning… that the whole school hates us and probably told you all kinds of shit about us" she said and Edward made and affirmative noise.

"Nah" I said dismissively.

"You haven't heard anything about us?" she asked shocked.

"Well… yeah" I said and started drawing again "They said you were a real pain in the ass, that your boyfriend was a writer of some source and that your brother here was all weird and didn't talk"

"Oh" Alice said and I thought she was going to start to cry.

"But now I know they are lies" I said "At least about you… I kind of think you are really nice"

"Thank you" she said and her whole face brighten up.

"Any time" I said.

"You should meet Jasper" Alice said and I could notice immediately the love saturating the words "He is really nice"

"Well Alice" I said and smiled "I think you have to think so… he is your boyfriend. Maybe I have a different opinion"

"I think you will like him" she said and then looked at Edward.

"So" I said looking at Edward "You're quiet a talker"

Alice burst out laughing and Edward grinned at me.

"Oh my god" Alice said "I can't believe you said that I thought you were going to say that he was a freak"

"Nah" I said "even though he is"

Alice laughed again and Edward looked at me with that gaze that I liked so much.

"I talk" Edward said to Alice and she squeezed his arm.

"He does" I said shocked and both of them turned and smiled at me.

"Clearly" Edward said "they are just not interesting enough to talk to"

"And I am?" I asked him really curious.

He smiled "You are"

"Good" I said and went back to drawing.

The class continued while I talked with Alice about the stupidest things of life and Edward shook his head a couple of times.

Everyone in the classroom was staring at us and murmuring nasty things to each other, the one I heard was that the Cullens paid me to sit with them and pretend to like them. I would never do that. Smalls towns are awful. Too much gossip, besides everyone knows everyone.

The bell rang and I stoop up quickly I was really thirsty and was hoping to get to the bathroom before anyone.

"Wanna come with us?" Alice asked me with hope in her eyes.

"I need to go to the bathroom" I said and her face fell "but maybe we could sit together in lunch"

She smiled, she was glowing.

"Okay" she said and Edward smiled at me "see ya"

I smiled at them and walked away. Everyone was completely crazy. They were so sweet!

The bathroom was full when I arrived. Obviously.

I saw Lauren and Jessica in a corner and walked toward them.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi" they said together.

"Do any of you have any water? This thing is full" I said. Lauren searched inside her bag and gave me her bottle.

"So" Jessica started "you were sitting with the Cullens today"

"Yeah" I said and took a sip.

"Why?" Lauren asked incredulous "That's like social suicide"

"Don't be so dramatic" I said and sight "Besides they aren't bad, I kind of liked Alice… though Edward doesn't really talk… and you didn't save me a sit"  
"Well" Jessica said a blushed "you arrived late I thought you weren't going to show up… so I asked John to take your place"

"Whatever" I said "it wasn't bad"

Jessica and Lauren both looked at me confused, I understood of course, for them they were just the lower thing in Fork's High popularity pyramid.

Trig was the most agonizing class, the teacher asked me two questions when he knew I wasn't listening or doing anything.

And then English came. The other day we were working outside so I didn't worry about sitting anywhere. But as I came inside the classroom and saw that everyone all ready kind of have a sit partner I felt like the new girl all over again.

"Miss Isabella Swan" the teacher said with joy I smiled "Where shall we sit you?"

I looked around with her and spotted an empty sit. Of course it was right there, next to the most amazing creature, Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walked toward my place and looked at Edward as he cleaned my part of the desk. I sat down and looked toward the teacher.

She was talking about some Shakespeare crap and didn't want to hear it.

And then the teacher did something miraculous. I wanted to hug her and jump up and down.

Pair work.

We had to do a work with our desk partner. And I was with Edward.

I looked at him and noticed he was looking at me. He looked pained.

"What is it?" I asked him confused. GOD! Maybe he noticed all my excitement and he doesn't like me back. WHAT A MORON I AM?!

"You don't want to be with me" he said, his voice was so sad that I wanted to hug him.

"What?" I snapped, a little too loud, but whatever.

"You're face" he said and looked down; I swear to god I thought he was going to start crying.

"You got it wrong" I said amused and controlling a laugh "I do want to be with you"

"Really?" he said incredulous.

"Yeah" I said "I think you are cool"

"Really?" he asked me, almost laughing; he looked like a dark god. How can anybody in his right mind think he was a loser?

"Well yeah" I said "I like it that you don't care what people say and that you don't speak with idiots like I do"

"Well" he said, looking at me like I was freaking ET, like I come from another planet.

"It's true" I said "I am kind of direct but I like to talk"

"I like to talk too" I looked at him and raised my eyebrows.

"I haven't found the right person to talk too" he said "except Jasper and Alice"

"Alice is nice" I agreed and he smiled.

"You are nice too" he said "most people just ignore us"

"Why is that?" I asked him curious.

"Let Alice tell you" he said and laughed, he has he most wonderful laugh.

"Damn" I said "I can't believe I'll have to wait"

"Don't worry" Edward said grinning "Alice talks quiet fast"

"You are mean" I said between laughs. He laughed with me.

Everyone in the classroom was looking at us, even the teacher, like laugher was the most awful sound in the world, I was going to asked them what the hell were they staring at, but then I got it. Edward didn't talk, that meant he didn't laugh either, I was doing the impossible.

We did the work in record time and the time left we just stared at each other eyes. It was weird but I have never felt closer to anybody in my entire life.

We walked together to lunch and walked to the table were Alice and Jasper were sitting. When Alice saw me she smiled.

I smiled at her too and then sat down.

When I looked at Jasper I noticed he was confused. And then I realized why. Alice didn't tell him I was going to sit here; she thought I wasn't going to, even if I told her so.

"Hey" I said to him "I'm Isabella Swan"

"Jasper Hale" he said with a serious tone. Alice shot him a look and I smiled.

Jasper shrugged and then gave Alice a quick kiss on the lips, it was so sweet it made me want to throw up, but I didn't, she was really nice, she deserved a great boyfriend.

"How was the rest of your day?" Alice asked me and looked at my eyes; I stared at her and shrugged.

"Trig was a pain" I said and smiled, Alice whispered something in Jasper ear and he smiled.

"I hate when you do that" Edward said angrily "I mean… we are all sitting here and you start having secret conversation"

"Oh Edward" Alice said.

"Get a life dude" Jasper said and I smiled.

"That's just so Rosalie" Edward said "Oh god"

"What?" Alice asked him.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear" Edward said solemnly and looked down to his food.

I looked up and saw the beautiful blond cheerleader walking toward our table.

"Hey Losers" Rosalie said and sat down next to Jasper.

"Rose" he said and then they peck each other on the cheek.

"So…" Rosalie trailed off.

"Wasup?" Jasper asked her and Alice giggled.

Rosalie shot her a deadly glare and she stopped. Who the hell did she think she was?

"I was wondering if you could tell mom that I am going to spend the night at Molly's" Rosalie said in a sweet tone.

"No" Jasper said and Rosalie started getting red with anger.

"Why not?" she almost yelled.

"Because you weren't nice to Alice" he said and started eating.

"You are poor bastard" Rosalie hissed.

"Well that isn't really helping your case" Alice replied.

"Shut up you little dwarf" she snapped, and stormed away.

I looked shock.

Jasper shrugged and Alice looked relief. Edward looked like he was about to throw up.

"Are you okay?" I asked Edward and he looked at me, his eyes were confused.

"Yeah" he said weakly "I think I'm going home though"

"Oh" I said.

He stood up and started walking away. I stood up behind him and followed, he was taking the first step in the parking lot when I first talked.

"Are you okay?" I repeated.

"Not really, no" he said "she just bothers me… you know… I don't understand how somebody can be so bitter"

"It's not really your fault though" I said and he nodded in agreement.

"Why are you so nice with me?" he asked suddenly and I didn't know what to say that wouldn't sound stupid.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I looked into his dreamy eyes that were waiting for an answer; I had no idea what to say what-so-ever. It's was just so weird I'd never had this feeling before, I was actually speechless.

"What do you mean?" I managed to ask finally.

"Well" he said "It's like you are acting really hard to look nice and I want to now why is that"

"You think I'm acting" I said. Okay I was starting to get mad.

"That's not so much of a question" Edward said and looked at me "but yeah I do"

"That's bullshit" I said and he took a step back.

By the look in his face I knew he just figured out I wasn't acting at all.

"I…" he started but I stopped him.

"You know" I said and looked down at my shoes, trying to calm myself "Sometimes people are nice with other people because they think THAT people have the potential to be their friend.

"But of course you didn't think on that" I said and he looked at me with sad eyes, I silent plead of forgiveness "Poor Edward fucking Cullen. The world hates him so everyone who talks to him must be an asshole who is trying to get something from him."

I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry" Edward said and put his hands on my shoulders I shook him of.

"Go to hell" I said and went toward my car. I still had P.E left but I wasn't in the mood.

I looked back and saw that Alice was there too. Edward had his head between his hands and looked like somebody had just ran over his puppy.

I smiled. He deserved it.

Alice ran toward me, but I didn't wait for her I just opened the door and let myself inside the car.

"Wait" Alice yelled and knocked on the window.

Edward was coming toward us.

"I'm not staying here" she was so sad "if you want to talk jump in"

She opened the door and let herself in as well. I speed out of the parking lot and started driving. Didn't know where, but I kept driving.

"My brother is stupid" she said suddenly.

"Yes he is" I said, confused because my anger wasn't reflected in my voice.

"He" she said and paused "He has been hurt so much before"

I looked at her.

"He doesn't know when he can trust somebody" Alice continued and I noticed she was crying "He has just the most beautiful soul and nobody sees that. They only see that he wears another king of cloth, and they laugh and they think everything is bad with us when everything is wrong with them"

"I didn't" I said "I wanted him to like me instead he was a complete jerk and I don't regret telling him to go to hell. He totally deserved it"

"I know" she said and weeps her tears "I just wanted you to understand why he did it. He does like you I could tell he did; you just have to give him another chance".

"I'm not the kind of girl that gives second chances" I said and Alice nod. She was really sad, but I wasn't going to give in on this one.

Edward was going to have to work really hard if he wanted me back as a friend. I am really bad at forgiving.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Finally, after what seemed like an hour I turned around and headed back to Forks, Alice was quiet, and after we stopped talking I saw a few tears.

She was so nice that it was hard for me not to tell her that everything was going to be okay and that I was going to forgive him if that made HER happy.

"You don't like me now" Alice said and her voice broke "Don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" I had to ask and looked at her.

"I don't have friends who are girls" she said "and now you hate me"

"I do not" I said defensively.

"You don't?" Alice said with shock "Really?"

"Of course not" I said and laughed "I do hate your brother right now but you have nothing to do with it"

She nodded and smiled. She cleaned her tears and I turned the radio on. I had a CD on and I started to sing along. The song was extremely old but I didn't care. I loved it.

"You like Aqua?" she asked me between laughs.

"Well Duh" I said "They are old and weird but they kind of rock"

"They do" she said and smiled.

Then we both started singing, it was so fun that I was completely shocked when we entered the boundaries of our stupid town Forks.

"Where do you live?" I asked her. School was over long time ago and I couldn't just leave her there.

"I'll show you" she said.

She led me to and abandon road and from there I drove for like ten minutes until I got to a huge mansion of sort.

"Wow" I said shocked.

"Do you like it?" she asked me with hope.

"It's so cool" I said and she smiled.

"Want to come in?" Alice asked me.

I looked at her I knew that Edward was home, it was kind of obvious.

"You'll come to my room" she said "and you could meet my mom and dad. They are really cool"

"But.." I started

"Don't worry" Alice said and touched my arm "stupid Edward won't bother us"

"I was hoping he would" I said and she looked at me and raised her eyebrows "I kind of hoping I could bother him a little" I explained.

She laughed. And then opened the door.

I followed her and climb the big steps that led to her house.

Everything was so beautiful the garden was nice and smelled awesome; the house was huge, even though mine wasn't really small. After all this IS a rich town.

I entered the house and found to adult looking at us. He was like a supermodel and she was this kind of maternal kind of woman.

"Hey there" he called.

Alice smiled and greeted her parent.

Edward came to the room too and looked at me with shock. I gave him a deadly glare that made him look down.

"This is Isabella" Alice said introducing me.

"Hi" I said.

He came closer and shook my hand.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen" he said.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Cullen" I said

"Carlisle" he corrected me

"Okay" I said.

"Esme" the woman said coming closer to me.

"Nice to meet you" I said.

"Nice to meet you too" I smiled at her.

"Well now" Alice said and started pulling me upstairs "I want to show her my room"

"Sure" they both said at the same time.

Alice pulled me harder and I wasn't able to say goodbye so I just waved with my free hand. Alice was so strong and so little!

"Let go" I said and looked back when I heard footsteps.

Edward was following us like a complete idiot. Oh how much I hated him!

Even though of course I didn't.

When we got inside her room Edward tried to follow but I closer the door in his nose and smiled. Alice laughed.

"That's going to teach him" she said and we both laughed.

"Your room is so nice" I told her.

"You think?" she asked.

"Yeah" I do

"Um" she said,

"It's no really my style" I said "I'm kind of into the 80's era you know big shirts and all that stuff but this is kind of cool"

"I like it too" she said.

"Duh" I said "Of course you do… it is YOUR room"

We looked into Alice closet and CDs. I am kind of music fan so it took me a while to take my eyes out of them, they weren't really good. I mean they were good but it was like all teen pop. Britney Spears, Jessica Simpson, Ashlee Simpson, Spice Girls, Aqua, Backstreet Boys, N-Sync, etc.

I'm more of an alternative kind of girl.

Tori Amos, Fiona Apple, the used, that kind of stuff.

When I looked out the window I noticed it was totally dark. I was so dead.

"God" I said "I have to go"

"Oh" she said and looked outside too "It's really late"

"Bye" I said.

"I'll lead you" she said to me but she didn't want to stop playing in her computer I noticed. That game was fun.

"There's no need I think I know were the door is"

She smiled and looked back into her computer; I stormed out at full speed and got to my car.

Someone was leaning in my car. A dark figure.

I jumped back and turned around and ran to the house again. The figure moved toward me and grabbed me by the arm.

I tried pulling away, but then turned around and looked at it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Let go of me" I yelled.

He continued to hold my arm.

I tried to get him off me but he was strong. It was obvious it was a He.

Then a sudden light made me blink.

How could I not know who it was?

I wanted to hit his stupid bronze head.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked him and he finally let me go.

"I've got no problem" Edward said and smiled.

"You're a sick bastard" I said to him and he looked at me amused "I mean, why can't you be a civilized person and talk to me like one"

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked me.

"Dear Lord" I said to myself "it isn't supposed to be fun it's suppose to be civilized"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry" he said and looked down.

"Well" I said "you just made me angrier"

"Oh" he said and I could feel the regret.

"Look" he said and I looked at his eyes, they were so green and beautiful "I'm going to Jasper's right now and maybe if you could give me a ride we could talk a little"

"You have your own car" I snapped.

"Yeah" he said and smiled "But I can't talk to you if you are not there in the car with me. Now can I?

He was so arrogant. I mean first he think I'm freaking actress trying to be nice to him to get something, then he attacked me us if he was an animal and now he wanted to talk. Was he serious?

"Fine" I said finally. I was shocked I couldn't believe I had just said that.

I smacked my forehead with me hand and cursed myself under my breath. Why was I acting all stupid and idiotic around him was a complete mystery to me.

We got inside my car and I turned the music on. The Aqua CD was still playing I smiled.  
"Okay" I said "Explain then"

"Right" he said I could tell this was really hard on him "I'm sorry I said you were acting I just… I'm just not used to it.

"Everyone in the school hates me and I just thought you were having a bet with Lauren and Jessica" he stopped and sighed "you know… like I bet you can't get the freak to like you"

"That's ridiculous" I said "I'm not like that I wouldn't do that at all"

"Now I know" he said.

"You should have known before" I said "I mean I was totally nice with you and I really thought we had a good time in English and then suddenly you say this to me and I felt like a complete idiot".

"I know" I looked at him as if he was crazy "look… I had a great time with you too… I mean you are clearly not like anybody else I've known and I really think we could be friends. But I had to know for sure"

"It was wrong" I said without looking at him.

"I know" he said "I screwed up"

"Where does Jasper lives?" I asked him.

"Right there" he said pointing to the house right next to me.

"I guess we are neighbours" I said mostly to myself.

"Which one is your's?"

"To the left of his" I said and smiled.

"I'm really sorry" he said to me once again "Would you forgive me?"

"I'm not the forgiver type" I said "But I think I can try"

"Great" he said and I looked at him. He was freaking glowing.

He said goodbye and jogged toward Jasper house I jumped out of the car myself a few seconds later.

I couldn't believe I forgave him. I never had forgiven when somebody was rude with me, but I guessed we could be friends. Besides I really like Alice and to be friend with her I had to be with Edward, I needed to forgive him after all.

Great… at least now I had an excuse for doing it.

And as I lay down in my bed my mind wondered in what may happen the next day, and if someday I was going to be brave enough to tell Edward I like him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke up really early, not even Charlie was up and he was an insomniac.

I washed my hair slowly and carefully, it has been weeks since I had a good calm shower. I stepped out of the shower and blew it.

Once in my room I put some clothes on, a blue shirt, old black jean and a black sweater on top, I wasn't sure if I should wear boots or sneaker but I ended up putting some blue boots because it was really cold outside.

I looked at my clock and it was still pretty early. For some strange reason I was nervous to go to school.

Naturally Jessica and Lauren didn't like me anymore because I sat with Alice, Jasper and Edward the day before, and it was just to freaky to sit down next to Edward after we fought, and knowing that I like him more than I could tell.

I didn't know why it was so hard. I've dated a lot of guys, none of them seriously, but it still counts, and I've asked a couple by myself.

I pulled my hair and sat down in the kitchen table. Everything here was so weird. I needed normality right know, and this town was far away from being normal.

When it was time for me to leave I grabbed my keys from my room and ran toward my car.

Of course someone was there waiting for me. And that someone was stupid and had bronze hair.

"What are you doing there standing in the rain?" I asked him as I jumped inside the car.

"I was hoping you could give a ride" Edward said and climbed in the car as well.

"Why didn't you drive with Jasper?" I asked him and he looked at me with sad eyes.

"Are you mad at me because I rather ride with you to school than with my old friend Jasper?" he asked and I could sense the sarcasm and amusement in his voice, I wanted to smack him bad.

"Whatever" I said simply and started driving.

"This is a cool drive" he said to me and I smiled.

I knew my car was cool; it was a BMW 2007 X5 4.8i SAV.

"I know" I said "I bought it myself"

"How could you afford it?" he asked me really curious.

"I'm a model" I said.

"Really?" he asked me.

"Well yeah" I said "I've travel all around the world doing modelling"

"Wow" he said as I stopped in the school parking lot "you are way out of my league now"

"mmm…" I said "I don't think so"

He smiled and climbed out of the car I did the same thing.

"Hey" I called and he looked back, slowing his walk so I could reach him.

"Nice" I said "You make me drive you and then you walk away"

"Thought you didn't want to be seen with me" he said matter-of-factly.

"Don't be ridiculous" I said.

"Good" he said and I smiled.

This guy really needed to get his brain checked. He was one of the hottest guys I've met, and still he thought so low of himself. Then the question just kind of pop up.

"Alice talk to me yesterday" I started "about you getting hurt somehow by somebody"

"Oh"

"Yeah" I said and looked at him; he had thoughtful eyes "I was thinking that maybe now that we are friends you could explain that to me"

"I don't know" he said.

"Please" I said "You know I won't tell anybody and I really want you to be able to trust me".

"It's just… private" he said to me and I felt my face fell.

"But I think I want to tell you" he said and smiled at me "You are different from anybody else I've known and I was hoping you could be someone I can trust".

"I'll love that" I said and nodded.

"After class" he said.

"Sure" I said.

The rest of the day even during the classes I was with him and lunch I felt all my body ache. What was what he was hiding?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Once school was over I waited outside. Edward said that he was going to drive home with me because we needed to talk.

Alice was really happy about this, I wondered why. I ended up thinking that it was because she wanted to see her brother happy.

I looked at them carefully during dinner. They didn't look anything alike and it was really hard to picture them as siblings. If I haven't been told about this by Lauren and Jessica then I wouldn't have known.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I looked back and my head almost crashed with Edward's. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He was nervous I could tell because he kept pulling his sleeve.

"Are you sure you want to tell me?" I asked him, even though it was going to kill me I he said no.

"I'm nervous I know that" he said and I smiled "But I do think you should know"

"Okay" I said and got inside my car.

"Look" he said to me "First of all I want you to promise me that you won't pity me no matter what I say or do"

"I promise" I said to him and he sighted in relief.

"Do you want me to drive somewhere special?" I asked him.

"I don't know" he said to me "I like hiking and I kind of found a cool place but it will take us hours to get there and we don't have much time"

"True" I said.

"Let's go to this dinner I know, it's really small but it's never crowded" he said "especially not by people we know. They think I have leper or something"

I laughed at his joke.

"Guide me" I said and he gave me the indications to the dinner.

The place was small but cosy, I liked it a lot, it was the kind of place you felt comfortable in.

"I like it" I said when he asked me what I thought.

"I though so" Edward said while he smiled.

He sat down and he ordered a burger while I ordered a piece of lemon pie.

"Where to start?" he asked, but I knew he was talking to himself.

He stared at his burger for a couple of minutes and then his head snapped up, I looked at him and saw that he was smiling, I felt relief.

"First of all I'm going to tell you something" I looked at him and nodded "The Cullens aren't really my family"

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm adopted" he said and I noticed he was sad "The story I'm about to tell you is why I got there, why I was there to be adopted"

I looked at him and nodded, I actually thought he was going to tell me about some ex-girlfriend who broke his heart.

"Okay" I said finally and he sighted.

_Sorry that it was so short, but I didn't really had time to write a lot. So I thought maybe I could write something so that you know what is it that's going to happen next. Hope you are enjoying this story as much as I do, and thanks to all of you that have given me SO good review._

_Love you all._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He looked around nervous while I stared down at my uneaten pie.

He wanted someone to interrupt him, but nobody was coming to his rescue, he put his head between his two hands and sighted.

"We were never a happy family" Edward started and I looked up into his eyes "My mom was the most generous woman that I have ever met, but my dad wasn't"

I looked at his pained face.

"He hit my mom all the time, and when he was really angry he hit me too" I gasped at this.

"Oh my god" I whispered and he looked at me.

"I was eleven when the worst happened" he continued as if I haven't even talked "My mom made him really angry and he couldn't control himself

"I was there in the room too, but his anger wasn't toward me"

He paused and looked at me I knew he could see my horror expression but he continued.

"He hit her hard over and over again, he didn't let go" I saw a tear in his eyes "I tried to stop him but he hit me and sent me against a wall"

He sighted to repress the tears.

"He grabbed a chair and hit my mom over and over again until she was nothing more than a mass full of blood"

I gasped in horror and looked down.

"He realized what he had done and started crying" he said "for a moment I felt bad for him but I went to the kitchen and called the cops, they came him and arrested him, they gave him 70 years in prison for murder in the first degree and child abuse"

"I'm so sorry" I said to him and he looked down.

"I hated myself for calling the cops" he continued "After all he was everything I got left, but I knew it was the right thing to do"

"It was" I agreed.

He smiled and nodded, he had his hands over the table and I took them in mine. He looked down at them and smiled.

"I was sent to an orphanage and there I met Carlisle and Esme" he said "They have adopted there before: Emmet and Alice. And when they saw me they wanted me too, I was happy for it, they are the most wonderful parents I could ever imagine"

"Alice and Emmett were hit too?" I asked him

"No" he said "they just were abandon"

"Edward…" I started but I couldn't find the right words "I'm so REALLY sorry"

"Yeah" he said and stared into my eyes and I say confusion in his "You… you don't pity me?"

"Of course not" I said to him "Why would I?"

"Because" he said.

"Look" I said "You are a wonderful person I could see that the first moment I saw you at lunch, and I know that it takes a lot of courage to say what happened and a lot of strength to live with it every single day of your life"

He looked at me shocked and I smiled.

"I like you because you are different and strong and I knew I wanted to meet you and be your friend since the moment I saw you" I looked at him "What you told me just makes you more human and that's good, that's real"

"Thank you" he said simply.

"Whenever you want" I stated and he laughed.

I walked toward his side of the table and sat next to him.

I looked up into his eyes and crushed my lips to his.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He didn't respond immediately but he finally did, and it was the most wonderful sensation I hade ever felt.

There were no words that could explain it; it was like I was dancing in heaven sticking my tongue to everyone because Edward was MINE.

With my tongue I traced his lips and then met his tongue.

Finally I broke the kiss begging for some air.

I looked into his beautiful green eyes and saw happiness.

I hugged him and he chuckled. And then gave me his crooked smile.

"It has only been three day and I am already making out with random guys" I joked and then laughed.

"Nice to now I was randomly picked" he said and I laughed harder, this time he laughed with me.

We looked into each other eye for a couple of minutes but then he broke it and stared down embarrassed.

"Can I trust you with a little secret?" Edward asked me and I smiled.

"Of course you can" I said and he laughed.

"That has been the first time I have ever kissed somebody" he said.

I gasped in horror and covered my mouth with my hand. He laughed at my expression and I laughed too.

"It wasn't mine" I said "but it was one good kiss"

He smiled "I knew I was going to make a good kisser"

"Sure you did" I said and then he hugged me harder.

"I can't believe we didn't even eat" he said.

"Not hungry anymore" I said "Except for another one of you kisses"

He smiled and lean over, his mouth touched my lips sweetly at first and became more eager and passionate after a while.

I had kiss guys before, none of them had meant anything at all, except that they were popular as I was and we looked good together.

But I felt like I looked good with Edward as well, he was the kind of guy that could make a girl feel better with just looking at her. I thought maybe he was lying about not kissing another girl, but then again why would he lie.

"Maybe we should get going" I said once the kiss was over and he nodded incapable of saying a word.

I think he felt the same way I did.

He walked together hand in hand toward my car.

I drove slowly at first and then accelerate.

I had to get home early I had some homework to do and I had to get Edward to his house first.

"I want you to see my room" he said to me and I smiled.

"I'll love to" I said.

I looked at him and he was glowing.

We got to his house and we walked toward it. The beautiful house was now more beautiful than it was before. Maybe because right now everything was beautiful because I had the best man walking right next to me.

"I can't believe you just said to my sister" someone whose voice I haven't heard before in my life was saying.

We entered the house and saw Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice standing there. Alice was sobbing into Jasper shoulder and Emmett was standing over Rosalie.

"It's the truth" Rosalie snapped "nobody wants to come closer to her because she's all nuts and think she knows it all"

"I do not" Alice said and sobbed harder.

Edward and I just stood there watching the whole scene.

"Yes" Rosalie said "You get good grades but you got nothing more going on in your life beside my loser brother"

"Rosalie" Jasper said and Rosalie looked away.

"This is my sister and you won't talk to her like that again" Emmett said, and I noticed how angry he was.

"Of course not" Rosalie said with a smile "I have no plans to talk to her at all in the future"

"You are an idiot" Jasper said and hugged Alice.

"I am an idiot" Rosalie said "What about her who thinks the new girl actually like her, I mean… the girl is a freaking model, why would she be friends with her?"

Alice sobbed harder and I noticed they haven't notice me and Edward standing there.

"I kind of actually think Alice is my friend" I said and everyone stared at me "I do"

Alice head snapped up and a smile spread across her face.

"You know this is social suicide don't you?" Rosalie asked me

"I rather be a loser than a bitch" I said and she took a step back.

"I'm not a bitch" she said defensively.

At this even Emmett laughed. Rosalie got all red and stormed out of the house.

Alice walked away from Jasper and hugged me.

"Thank you" she whispered in my ear.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Its okay" I said and smiled.

I looked up from her and I was being stared by three guys who were smiling to.

"What?" I snapped and Jasper laughed.

"Hi" said Emmett and took a step closer to me "haven't met"

"Noup" I said.

"Emmett" he said.

"Isabella" I said back and he smiled.

Okay… is he flirting with me? Is he serious?

I started to feel a little self-conscious with everyone staring at me so I looked at Edward and he came to my rescue.

"Want to see my room?" he asked and I nodded.

"See ya" I said to the other three while I was being dragged by Edward upstairs.

His room was just in front of Alice's.

He opened the door and I gasped.

"Oh dear lord" I said.

"Like it?" he asked amused.

"Love it" I said and he grabbed my hand and pulled me in.

There were millions of cds, or it seemed that way, to of the walls were covered by them, I loved music so this was my paradise. I can't believe Edward is as much as freak as I am when it comes to music.

"I can't believe you" I said "Why didn't you tell me you like music?"

"Didn't know if you did" he said simply.

"Well duh" I said "I love music"

"Why?" he asked and I was shocked by the question.

"Pardon me?" I asked.

"Why do you like music?" he asked slowly as if I was a two year old.

"I don't know" I said "maybe because it can bring you back in time… I mean when something happens and you are listening to a song you always connect the song to the moment so it king of drags you back and I like it, I like being able to remember"

He looked at me with the most estrange expression.

"Of course there is the factor that when I put my earphones on and it's like nothing else in the world exists except for the music and me, there are no problems, no arguments, no nothing, just the music"

"I see" he said "I like music because I can identify with it, it's like I can feel the sadness or the joy in them, it makes me feel"

"That's so…" I said "Cute"

"Gee thanks" he muttered and drag me inside of his room.

I looked at his cds, he had all of my favourites bands, The Used, Dave Matthews, and more.

"This is just" I said and sighted "so cool"

"Glad you like it" he said and I looked at him. He was smiling.

I wanted to kiss him so badly that it was taking all of my energy not to throw myself to him, I wanted him, I felt good with him, and he was the perfect match for a girl like me. I never had felt this way about anybody in my life before.

"I want to show you something" Edward said to me and I had to shake my head to clear my mind.

"Okay" I said weirdly "What is it?"

He opened the door of his closet and took out a sketch book. Okay now I was puzzled why in hell did he want to show me a sketch book!?

"This" he said and he showed me.

I gasped.

"Oh my god Edward" I said and looked at him in the eye "This is how you see me"

"Isabella" he said slowly "This is how you look like"

I looked at it again. I looked like a goddess, it was as if I was glowing, I looked perfect, too perfect to be real, I look inhuman, I look glorious, I looked real, I looked… there were no words to explain how beautiful the drawing was, but the hardest thing was to believe that he saw me like that.

It was me, before I even talked to him, it was me when Lauren and Jessica were talking to me about him, and about the loser he was.

"Thank you" I said.

"You are welcome" Edward said to me grinning.

At that very moment I kissed him, I kissed him hard, there was nowhere in the world I rather be than in his arms, in the arms of the boy that trusted me with his deepest secrets, the boy that could make my whole world shine, the boy I was falling for.

And he was kissing me back. He was kissing me back deeply, and I loved it, I loved everything about his kiss.

I pushed him to the bed and kiss him while I was on top of him, he had his arm around my waist and was pushing me against him, I felt like we were one, it was the most amazing feeling in the world, it felt extremely right.

I lied next to him and started kissing all of his face, sweet little kisses; he smiled at the roof and let me do it.

"Mmm" he said finally "I think I have never felt this good before"

"Me neither" I said and I kissed him.

I was having a really big trouble believing I was the first girl he had ever kissed.

"I like that you like me" Edward said and I laughed.

"God" I said "I glad that YOU like ME"

"What is it not to like?" he asked me and I blushed. It was weird I never blushed.

"A lot of thing" I said "I'm a stupid model after all. All models are bubble heads"

He laughed and I smiled.

"You are not" he said "So the concept is clearly wrong"

"Good to know" I said and he smiled.

I was going to kiss him again when I heard the knock in the door, I growled and Edward smiled.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Alice" the voice answered and I smiled. I liked Alice a lot.

"Go away" Edward said.

"Let her in" I told him "I like her"

"Listen to Isabella" she said and I smiled.

"Fine" he snapped "come in Alice"

Alice came in and jumped in the bed I laughed at her and she laughed with me while Edward muttered something under her breath.

"Don't be like that Eddie" Alice said and I smiled.

"Don't call me Eddie" Edward said to her.

"I like Eddie" I said and he smiled at me.

He stayed in the room talking about random things for over and hour, and when Alice left it was time for me to go home, I told this to Edward and he pouted. I laughed at this, kissed him passionately in the mouth and ran away toward my car. And while I was driving home all I could think about was him and seeing him the next day at school. Oh god I wanted to kiss him so badly that it was physically hurting me. I felt like I knew him for all of my life. I felt like I was in love. But that wasn't possible, today was the first time we kissed, and I only met him three days ago.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning with the stupid alarm. I hit the thing twice and it didn't stop, it was like a curse.

I knew I had to get up but I just didn't want to. I hated school. I hated everything about it; I really didn't understand how people could actually like it!

And then I remembered… Edward.

I got up immediately and went to the shower; I washed my hair with me new vanilla shampoo and then dried it.

I stood in front of my closet trying to decide what to wear… it was hard. I didn't know what colours Edward like and I didn't like that I cared so much.

I mean... I just met the guy; he may be a total jerk… even though I really doubted it.

I finally decided on a black shirt and a knee less jean… I really liked the way those jeans made me look… even though my knee was completely uncovered because there was a big hole in it.

I smiled when I looked at myself in the mirror, I didn't find myself all that pretty, but I could see why I was a model.

I went downstairs only to find my dad gone, I went outside and saw someone leaning on my car, I took a few steps forward and noticed it was Jasper.

"Hey Jasper" I called and he looked up.

"Hey Isabella" he told me.

"What are you doing leaning on my car?" I asked him and he blushed.

"I kind of lost my keys" he said.

"Is that so?" I asked him while I was getting in the car "get in"

I said when I noticed he didn't know what to do.

"Thank you" he said "I guess Rosalie stole my keys"

"Oh" I said and laughed.

"I hate it when she is like that" he said "like it's my fault that her boyfriend prefers to defend her sister than her girlfriend"

"Yeah" I said "I would defend my sister to if I had one though"

"I don't know" Jasper said "I mean my sister IS Rosalie"

"You are mean" I said and he laughed.

"Alice told me about you and Edward" he said "How's that?"

"Edward is the nicest guy" I said and smiled.

"He is kind of odd in a good way I guess" Jasper said and I smiled.

"He is" I said "I loved it that he is so different"

"One of kind" Jasper said "Like his sister"

He sounded so in love that I smiled I wanted to have something like that as well, I know that I may have something like that with Edward someday but it was going to take us some long time and this was only the fourth day since I met him.

God! I couldn't believe that I kissed him; I met the guy just then and kissed him, like he was… I don't even know.

We arrived at the school I saw him… and he looked so hot in that sweater and cute too. Alice was standing next to him and she looked like a dwarf… she was so little.

I giggled at the though and got out of the car and toward him.


	14. Chapter 14

Edward's point of view

I couldn't believe my luck!

Yesterday I was all alone except for my sister and her boyfriend, and now… now I have Isabella.

She is everything I ever wanted. She is pretty, smart, funny and doesn't care what people say about her.

When I told her about my parent I was pretty sure she was going to tell me to go to hell and that she didn't need any more problems than she already had, but instead she kiss me and it felt so good.

It's not like I haven't have girls interested in me, that kind of started the whole problem we had a school. Lauren didn't like to take no for an answer and started making rumours about us that weren't true.

Bella didn't seem to care that I was a total outcast, and she didn't freak out about the picture a I draw of her either.

I think I might fall for her… I really do.

I looked up and saw her car turning the corner toward the school and saw that Jasper was with her… they were talking about something.

She stopped the car and saw me she smiled at me, then giggle and came toward me, and I felt the best feeling I have ever felt.

**I know is short I… really but this month have been crazy so this is just a little something… I hope to have something more for tomorrow**


	15. Chapter 15

Back too Bella's point of view

I walked toward Edward with a smile on my face. I didn't know what to say or how to act, I've never felt this way before, he was so special and I wanted him to see what I saw on him.

I stood in front of him and he holds his hands out for me, I smiled and took them. I looked into his deep and sparkling green eyes, and saw only love. And maybe a hint of fear… but of what?

"Hi" I said to him and he smiled.

"Hi yourself" and with that he lean down and kissed me softly in the lips.

I put my arms slowly around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I also felt his arms hold my waist and the way he hold me against his body.

He pulled apart way to quickly for my taste, but I didn't say anything because I lost my train of thought when I saw the way he was smiling.

We walked together to our Art class, everyone stared at us as we walked down the hallway and I think I heard Jessica and Lauren gasped.

I was smiling, not only because I had a god holding my hand, but because I wasn't like the rest of them, I was my own person, and for the first time in my life I felt like that was a good thing.

I remembered how I was in the other schools I have been (I've been in a lot of schools). In those schools I never really made a friend. I was there for to short and never got to meet anyone who I could tell my secrets and my fears.

Being a model was hard, even though every one though that it was just to walk the right way and don't fall while you are doing it, of course it was harder than that. When you model you have to be very careful about everything you do, the things that you eat and the people that you talk to. Everything may play against you later on this business.

Since I started modelling I've been a different person than I was before. I started to care to much about what people say and think about me, and I tried really hard to be the most popular, the most nice and the most beautiful in the school, I dated every hot guy because I didn't think I had anything else to do. I never really though I was good enough to do something else, I though I was just Isabella the model, maybe the painter, but nobody saw me that way.

Now I now I can be more than that. I stood up for myself. I'm with Edward now.

When we walked inside the art class, the class was almost empty except for a couple of girls there. I recognize one of them as the girl that sat next to me in Math, I think her name was Angela, but I wasn't sure. She wasn't in our lunch table when I sat with Jessica and Lauren, and I didn't think I saw her sitting with Rosalie either.

She looked up and met my eye. I smiled at her and waved; she waved back and walked toward us.

"Hey" she said "Isabella. Right?"

"Yeah" I said "you are Angela, right?"

She smiled and nodded. Then she looked at me and her gaze stopped when she saw our hand together.

I think I saw her smile but it was gone as soon as it was there.

"How you liking Forks?" Angela asked me and I squeezed Edward's hand, who squeezed mine back.

"It's really weird to be in a town with such little movement" I said "but I'm started to liking it"

I looked at Edward and he smiled at me.

"Good" Angela said "Fork's is a really nice town. You just have to find the right people to hang"

"I already did" I said and she laughed.

"Yeah" she said "I think you did"

We looked at each other eyes for a second or two, and I saw something in her. She wasn't like the rest of the kids in this town. I think she could be my friend… maybe I could ask her to come to my house. Me, Angela and Alice. We could have a good time.

We sat in the same table that we sat the last time in Art and we waited for Alice to appear, when she didn't I started to have a weird feeling. Like something was really wrong.

Edward was worried about his sister, but I could tell he wasn't going to do anything about it.

I looked around and found Lauren and Jessica looking at me with curiosity. I glared at them and they looked away.

I stood up and walked toward the teacher.

"Miss" I said and she looked up "I was wondering if I could go to the bathroom for just a sec"

She smiled at me and then waved me off.

I started to look for Alice everywhere I could think of. I even went searching in her car.

I was walking down the hallway back to art class when I heard sobbing coming from a janitor's closet.

I stepped closer and could clearly tell it was Alice.

"Alice is that you?" I called and I heard movements coming from the other side.

"Get me out of here" she said and starting sobbing again.

_I know you hate me because I'm being so mean with Edward and Alice… but I really need this things to happen so that my story makes sense. _

_**REVIEW**__!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A lot please_


	16. Chapter 16

"_Get me out of here" she said and starting sobbing again._

Chapter 16

I wanted to cry then, just because Alice was in such pain. But I stood up and starting running trying to find somebody to open the door to the closet.

I didn't have to look so far, I found the janitor just a couple of hallways away, he was singing along with the music that was blasting out of his earphones.

I walked toward him and tapped his shoulder.

He looked toward me shocked and took his earphone out. He was blushing like crazy… as if somebody has just walked on him doing something really wrong.

"I need the key to the closet two hallways away" I said pointing toward the hallway I was talking about.

He kept looking at me as he pulled the keys out of his pocket and handed them over.

"Thank you" I said and I started walking away.

"Yeah" he said and kept working.

Well, now that was weird. Normally janitors don't act that freaky. But again this is just my fourth day here.

I walked back toward the closet Alice was in and opened the lock with the key. I opened the door slowly and saw Alice sitting in a corner, still crying.

"Oh god" I said and she looked up "Alice"

I walked fast toward her and hugged her hard, she starting sobbing harder.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"I… I was just walking, you know?" she started with a weak voice "and then somebody touched my shoulder, I though it was Jasper, but when I looked back I saw it was Rosalie"

"Go on" I said soothingly.

"She grabbed my hair and pushed me here" she said and drew a big sob "She said that it was my fault that she and Emmett were on a fight and that she was gonna let me here all day so that I could learn my lesson"

"She is a real bitch" I said with anger. I already hated this girl.

When I used to be popular I never was this way. I just acted like some people didn't exist… I never took my time to ruin somebody's life.

"Let's go to the bathroom" I said and helped her stand up.

We walked there in silence and I let her in the bathroom, I told her I was going to talk to the art teacher, and she made me promise I wasn't going to tell Edward about it.

I asked the teacher if I could speak with her alone in the hallway, once she was there I told her everything that happened and she understood everything. She asked me to take her to Alice and I led the way. She asked me if she could talk alone with her, and I said that I didn't mind, that I wanted to search for her brother, she gave me a paper for the teacher that said that she needed Emmett, I was so happy I wanted to hug her.

I walked toward different classes searching for the class were Emmett was.

I finally found him; he was talking to Rosalie and stroking her hand. I wanted to punch him, but then again he didn't know what had just happened.

I knocked on the door and the room went quiet. I entered and walked toward the teacher, he looked up and I passed him the note, he read it really slowly.

"Mr. Cullen" he said and Emmett looked up startled "They need you outside."

He walked slowly past him, and together we walked outside.

"Dude" he said "Thank you… that class is boring"

"Whatever "Dude"" I said with sarcasm and he picked it up instantly. He looked at me funny and the suddenly the smile on his face disappeared.

"What's going on?" he asked and I told him that we should go outside.

He looked at me funny, but didn't say a word.

I took my time but then I looked him straight in the eye.

"Your girlfriend is a bitch" I told him.

"What?" he asked me angrily.

"You know…" I said and trailed of, and looked down for a minute gathering my thoughts "Today something weird happened, me and Edward we were in Art and Alice never came"

He looked at me and said nothing so I continued.

"I went outside thinking maybe she was in her locker or maybe she lost something in the car, I looked for her, but she was nowhere to be found"

"I don't…" I didn't let him continue.

"I was walking back to Art and I heard someone crying inside a closet, I went closer and realized it was Alice" I said, he gasped.

"I had to find a janitor to open the door and she was a real mess" I said "REAL MESS"

"Where…?" he was going to ask but I stopped him again.

"She told me then that Rosalie trapped her there because it was her fault that you were mad at her. Then I nearly had to drag her out of there and into the bathroom" I said and he was looking at me with such anger that it scared me "She is with Mrs. Doherty now"

"Rosalie did what?!" he asked me.

"She did exactly what I told you she did" I said and then started to walk away, I looked back and saw him staring at me "Just thought you should know"

He ran forward and grabbed my arm; I looked back at him and saw sadness in his eyes.

"I want to see Alice" he said.

"I don't think she is up to see anybody but when she is I'll come looking for you, okay?" he nodded "I think you should go talk to your girlfriend now"

A flash of anger appeared in his eyes; I smiled at him and squeezed his arm trying to comfort him before walking away, toward the bathroom and Alice.

I walked in and saw that Mrs. Doherty was still trying to calm Alice.

When Alice saw me, she threw herself at me and I hugged her warmly.

"It's going to be okay" I told her and she sniffled "I'm here for you"

With that she started to calm down.

Mrs. Doherty took us both to talk to the principal and accuse Rosalie of bullying another student.

The principal was warm toward us, he felt sympathy toward Alice, and she was so small and cute that it was impossible to feel any other way.

He finally told us he was going to have a talk with Rosalie and that we were excused for the rest of the day.

When we went of his office it was already time for lunch.

"Get in your car and go home" I told her and she looked like she was about to cry "I will follow you, but first I'm going to talk with Edward and Jasper"

She looked at me with huge eyes.

"Don't worry" I said and smiled "You were sick"

She smiled and nodded.

Then I started walking toward the cafeteria. What I didn't know was that Emmett was doing something unexpected there.

_In one of the reviews someone asked if I speak Spanish… and yes I do… so sorry if some of the part don't make sense… in my head they do!_

_REVIEW PEOPLE!!!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Then I started walking toward the cafeteria. What I didn't know was that Emmett was doing something unexpected there. _

Chapter 17

**Jasper Point of View**

I was worrying sick about Alice… I hadn't seen her since this morning, and that was weird since I had two other classes with her and she wasn't the type to just cut school, I entered the cafeteria hoping that she will be there.

I made the line to get my lunch and then turned toward our table, the only one there was Edward and he was frowning.

"What going on, man?" I asked him and he looked at me amused, I smiled.

"Nothing much" he said but I could sense that something was wrong with him; I had this strange ability to read people's emotions.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"I have no idea… she missed art" Edward told me and I looked down, that was weird "And Isabella is gone too"

"Really?" I asked him confused.

"I have no idea what's going on" he said frustrated.

Then I heard it.

"YOU ARE A COMPLETE BITCH!" I heard Emmett scream.

**Emmett's point of view**

I had no idea what to do. After I talked with Isabella I was so confused that I didn't go back to class.

I followed her to the bathroom and saw Mrs. Doherty coming out of there.

I wanted to make sure that she was telling me the truth, maybe it was all a misunderstanding, I couldn't believe Rosalie would do such a thing.

I know that everyone thinks she is the most awful girl in the world, she is mean and she is cold, but she is the girls I wanted, the girl I needed.

The problem was that I love my family; I really care about Edward even though he is a little weird, but I understand that, he has been through a lot. And I loved little Alice, she is the sweetest girl ever.

I was about to go in the bathroom, when the door snapped open. Isabella came out first and after her Alice did. She was crying but was in control. Isabella put an arm around her and walked her toward the principal office.

I couldn't believe what I saw. Rosalie was going to have to listen to me.

I planned what I was going to say to her for the rest of the classes. I didn't even bother to show up on them. I sat in the football field and thought.

Suddenly it was time for lunch, and it was also time to talk to Rosalie.

She was walking with her friend Stella and they were laughing and chatting about something. I wanted her to explain to me what was going on.

I grabbed her arm and she looked at me.

"We need to talk" I told her and she smiled at me… probably thinking in other thing we could do alone.

"Sure Emm" she said and I smirked at her… she noticed and the smiled disappeared from her face.

I took her to the corner of the cafeteria and looked at her in the eye.

"Tell me it isn't true" I told her.

"What isn't?" she asked me.

"About Alice" I said and understanding flickered in her face… it was true.

"She deserved it" she said "all she wants is to break us up… she is a little bitch and you know it… I hate her with all my heart; I love you so much I can't stand been separated of you because of her"

I looked at her with anger, while a tear appeared in the corner of her eye. She was such a good actress I could give her that.

"YOU ARE A COMPLETE BITCH!" I yelled at her and she took a step back "HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT MY SISTER"

"Emmett you are making a scene" she said looking around, all eyes were on us.

From the corner of my eye I saw Isabella in the door, looking at me wide eyed.

"I DON'T CARE IF I AM MAKING A SCENE" I said "NOBODY IN HERE LIKED YOU ANYWAY"

"They do" she whispered at me "I'm Rosalie Hale"

"Yeah exactly" I said without yelling, I knew everyone could hear me anyway "you are Rosalie Hale, the girl most hated from the school. You think people like to be told they are fat or ugly or idiots?"

"I…" she began.

"They don't" I said "my sister is great and what you did is wrong"  
"Look…" she said.

"Look nothing…" I said "We are done"

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked and I heard everyone gasped.

"Yeah… I am" I said and walked away from her.

**Random student point of view**

That must have been the worst break up ever… everyone looked at their relationship with awe… they were wonderful together.

Even though everything he said is true… I hate Rosalie Hale as much as everyone else.

And who knew he loved his sister so much.

I never had anything against Alice… or Edward.

But after what I heard Lauren say about her two years ago when they were freshman I decided I needed to pull away.

_I know… you are dying to know what Lauren said about them that made them so unpopular… but I can't tell you yet SORRY!!!_

_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pleaseeeeeeeeee!_


	18. Chapter 18

Bella's Point of View

I stood there frozen, I didn't know what to do or say. When I saw Emmett looking at me I was wide eyed.

I looked around and spotted Edward and Jasper; I walked calmly toward them and sat down.

"Hi" I said and they both looked up at me at the same time.

"What is going on?" Jasper asked "Where's Alice?"

"Look," I said and looked at him and then at Edward, who was looking for something in my face "Alice is at her house right now."

Jasper started getting up, but I stopped him.

"She doesn't want to see you, yet" I said and he looked so, so sad "She wants to see but she need to work thing through first."

"Is she okay?" Edward asked.

"She will be," I said and smiled "I'm heading there right now I just thought you should know."

Jasper nodded and started writing something in his notebook; I looked at him confused until he took the page off the notebook.

"Give it to Alice and tell her to call me" he told me and I nodded as I put the note in my bag.

"I need you to cover for me in PE" I said to both of them.

"Sure" Edward said without a doubt.

"Thank you" I said smiling.

I stood up slowly and walked away, then I turned back and kissed Edward in the lips.

When I pulled apart to look at him he looked a little startled but a smile was visible across his face, I coped his face with my hands and gave him a peck in the lips and left.

It didn't take long to get to Alice house.

I parked the car and then I felt somebody crash into me, I looked down to see Alice.

I smiled at her and hugged her.

"He did what?" Alice asked me after I told her about Emmett and Rosalie.

"He broke up with her" I told her "in front of everyone"

"Oh my god" she said "I can't believe he did that"

"Yep" I said and smiled.

Suddenly I remembered about Jasper's note.

"Here" I told her and she gave me a questioning look "it's from Jasper"

She opened immediately, and after reading it she smiled.

"She is such a sweet heart" she said with awe.

"He certainly is" I said "He also told me to tell you to call him"

"I will" she said "Thank you so much Isabella"

"Mmm" I said "About that I kind of hate people calling me Isabella"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it sound like I'm being call to model" I said and she giggled "I much prefer if you call me Bella"

"Okay" she said "Bella"

"That sounds good" I said and she smiled.

Bella… I liked it. I always wanted to have a nickname; I just never got around to one.

Then we heard somebody parking outside. It was weird since Alice's parents were both at work, and classes started twenty minutes ago.

I stood up and looked outside.

"It's Emmett" I said and she hugged herself as I walked toward her.

I hugged her and she smiled.

Emmett entered the house and looked around, when she saw us he almost run toward us.

He looked at her little sister and then hugged her hard.

I looked at them, and then suddenly Alice was sobbing.

"It's okay sweetie" he said to her and I smiled.

"She was so awful" Alice said between sobs "You know I can't stand be in closed spaces, and she knew it too."

"I know, hun." He said.

"Why did you break up with her?" she asked and I looked at him, I wanted to know this too.

"When Isabella here…" he was interrupted.

"Bella" Alice said.

"Well," he said smiling "When Bella told me what Rosalie did, the only thing I wanted to do was hug you and make you feel better, but I also wanted it to be a lie, that it wasn't Rosalie"

The two of us nodded.

"She isn't that bad" he said "I love her a lot"

"I know" Alice said as she hugged her brother.

"But when she told me it was true I just got so angry" he said "I love her but I love you too, and you are my sister so you come first"

He took a deep breath.

"Maybe if she gets her act together and realizes she is being awful" he paused "maybe we could get back together. But I don't know if she will."

"Maybe she will" I said and he looked away from Alice to me "It seems she loves you too. I can see that"

"Do you?" he asked me hopefully.

"I do" I said "She was so scared of loosing you that she went against your sister, which is a really stupid thing to do, but she did it because she loves you. I really think so"

"I hope so" he said "I want her"

"And I want to see you happy" Alice said "And if she changes I'll forgive her and help her with you"

Emmett smiled at Alice.

"You are really something" he said to her.

"She sure is" I said and Alice blushed.


	19. Chapter 19

_Emmett smiled at Alice._

"_You are really something" he said to her._

"_She sure is" I said and Alice blushed._

Chapter 19

Alice called Jasper and told him to come to her house.

An hour later Edward and Jasper arrived.

Emmett decided that he wanted to play with his video games, something that Rosalie didn't let him do.

Jasper and Alice started talking and I decided that they needed some time alone, and so did we.

I grabbed Edward's hand and led him upstairs.

We entered his room hand in hand, and then he let go, he laid down in his bed and I started to go through his cd collection.

"I'm started to think that you are with me because you like music" he said and I glared at him, he chuckled "Or is it my incredible wit?"

I smiled at that and then looked at him "clearly it's because the music!"

"Clearly" he muttered and laid his head down.

I walked toward him and jumped in the bed. That made him laugh and soon I found myself laughing to. I didn't think I have ever felt this way before, I felt like I could fly when I was around him. That was weird.

"How come I feel so good when I am around you?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"I don't know" he said and I looked at him, he looked deep in thought "I wonder… no"

"What?" I asked.

"I was going to say something but I don't want to anymore" he said I smacked him.

He looked up at me.

"What was that for?" he almost yelled the question at me.

"I hate it when people does that" I explained "They let me wondering what the hell they were going to say and then they tell me and it's the most stupid thing in the world, and everything would've been okay if they would've told me in the beginning"

"Okay" he said calmly "I understand"

"Good" I said breathing deeply.

"I wanted to say something but I think it's too soon" he explained "And that you will freak and smack me again"

"Say it" I commanded.

"I think I love you" he said so quickly that I had to listen hard to understand what he was saying.

"I –" I said and looked at him.

Oh-My-God!!!!

I froze. I don't know what happened to me. I couldn't move nor speak nor stop looking at him like an imbecile.

"Isabella" he said sounding scared.

"Bella" I corrected him immediately without changing my position.

"Are you okay?" he asked me "I didn't mean to freak you"

He sounded sad. He shouldn't be sad. He was too good to be true. He was sad and it was me the one that was acting like a moron.

"I think…" I started and then blinked looking more closely at him "I think I am falling for you too"

"You do?" he asked hopefully.

"Definitely" I said and kissed him hard in the lips.

His lips moved in sink with mine. He felt so warm and sweet. He touched my hair gently and my face, and then his hand settled in my waist.

He pulled me closer to him and our bodies fitted perfectly, like they were made for one another. I love him. God I love him.

We continue to kiss for another minute at least when he had to stop to catch our breaths.

I continue to kiss him in the neck and all around his face, finally settling with a bid kiss on his lips.

I laid my head in his shoulder and he sighted.

"You are perfect" he told me.

"No… you are" I said and smiled.

He smiled smugly at me, and I laughed.

"I don't want to ever let you go" he said.

"I don't want to ever let you move" I said holding him closely.

"That would be nice" he said and I giggled.

"I love you" he told me and I smiled. Since I had my love realization a few minutes ago I knew I could say it back.

"I love you too" I said and he kissed me again.

It started gently and became more passionate, I felt the heat going through my body and then I heard the knock in the door.

I groaned and so did Edward.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"It's Alice" Alice voice came through the door.

"Is open" I said before Edward could say anything.

She entered and smiled at the sight of me and Edward hugging on the bed. I hugged him tighter and he sighed.

"I wanted to ask you if could stay the night?" she asked me with a spark in her big eyes. It was impossible to tell her no.

"I would love to" I said and she squealed.

"I'm going to go make a bed" she said "And we will watch a movie"

"Which one?" I asked.

"I like the notebook and blind love" she said.

"I rather see blind love, I feel like comedy" I said and she laughed.

**Okay, I know most people don't read this things but I am going to tell you something important here… SO READ IT!!!! **

**FOR NEXT CHAP Bella is staying over, she is in Alice's room, they are going to watch a movie.**

**What happens when the boys decide to have fun with them? And why is Edward walking around the house with a blanket calling for Addie?!**

**I thought we needed a fun chapter… so next chapter will be fun…**

**REVIEW people.. I want to get to 200 reviews!!!**

**I know you can do it!!**


End file.
